Fear: a collect of one shots
by Eeliab8
Summary: In honor of Halloween a collect of one-shots. Chapter three: with filming of camp rock done, the jonas brothers and Demi go on tour, but could this be the end of the Jonas brothers?
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ a quick one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys! Please leave a review.

The moon was full, and the stars shined bright above the woods. The woods set the scene for a horror film, but this was not the set of a horror film, but the set of a Disney channel movie, Camp rock. Demi, who was playing the character Mitchie, Alyson, who played the character Caitlyn, and Meaghan, who played the character Tess, they were all walking back to their cabin after a long night of filming. Tonight the woods seemed much more creepy than it had in the past. Every branch that crunched seemed to echo through the night.

Alyson glanced over at Demi and meaghan, taking a deep breath in. "I can not believe that we allowed Joe to show us, Friday the 13th," last night Joe, who plays Shane, had talked everyone into watching the horror film, Friday the 13th.

Both Demi and meaghan nodded their heads. Demi had not wanted to watch the movie at all. She had never been one into horror films after all of her own supernatural experiences. "I know. We should not have done that," she said trying not to talk loud afraid that she would awake the killer.

Meaghan looked over at Demi and Alyson. "Guys it's just a movie," she said trying to calm everyone. "I mean there is no Jason."

Suddenly behind the girls they could hear loud booming footsteps and heavy breathing. Then laughter followed them.

Demi looked over at Meaghan. "So what were you saying?" She asked fear rising in her voice.

"It must be the wind," Meaghan said trying to casually dismiss it.

Both Joe and nick, who played Nate looked at each other. Nick looked over at his brother. "Are you sure that this is alright?" He asked.

Joe looked over at Nick and shook his head. "Nick, it's just a little fun. Honestly a harmless prank won't hurt anyone."

Nick looked over at his brother. "Fine, whatever," he said softly.

Joe had gone into town, well he had his assistant go into town and pick up a chainsaw. He smirked as he turned in on, and the sound ran through the forest.

All three girls let out a little yelp. "That was not the wind!" Demi yelled there was no doubt that there was fear in her voice.

Alyson nodded her head in agreement with Demi looking over at Meaghan hoping that she would say something to make them seem really normal.

Meaghan looked over at the other girls, she was trying to gather herself. Fear had been stuck in her throat. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know," Demi and Alyson said at the exact same time, the girls had moved closer to each other.

Suddenly the footsteps became louder, and the sound of the chain saw was beginning to get closer. Breathing became really heavy. "Kill, kill, kill," came a voice.

All three girls let out a loud blood curdling scream. They all started to run through the forest as fast as the could possibly run.

Joe could not contain himself anymore, he fell down laughing on the forest. That had been the best source of fun that he had in a long time.

Nick watched his brother fall down laughing. Nick had found it a little funny, but not like Joe had. "Have you ever thought that you might just be evil?" He asked.

After a long moment, Joe had finally managed to calm himself down. "Yeah, I just might, but I have one more final act."

Demi, Alyson, and Meaghan, had managed to get to Kevin's, who plays Jason cabin. All three girls run into the cabin and slam the door shut.

Kevin, who had been working on some new music jumped up seeing the girls. "What is going on?" He asked.

Demi looked at Kevin. "There is a killer out there!" She practically screamed, looking out the windows

Kevin stared at Demi then at Alyson and Meaghan. "Are the three of you scared of that movie?" He asked trying to understand of this mess.

Alyson looked at Kevin. "There is a killer out there and it is not our minds, Kevin!"

Meaghan looked over at Kevin. "I hate to admit it, but it's true," she said in a whisper. She had never been more scared.

Suddenly everyone in the cabin jumped at the loud of sound of a chainsaw, and heavy footsteps that sounded like they were just outside.

All four of them backed them selves into a corner, when the door slowly opened and tall dark shadow. The chainsaw revered as the person walked inside.

All three girls started to scream. "We are going to die!" Demi yelled.

Suddenly the chainsaw turned off, and loud laughter came from the figure as he laughed Joe came into the light. He could not stop. "You should have seen your faces!" He said in between laughes.

"It was you?!" Demi asked looking at Joe. She had never been more mad at him.

"That wasn't funny!" Meaghan said narrowing her eyes into a cold hard gaze.

"Yeah, Joe, so immature!" Alyson tossed at him.

After a moment joe had stopped laughing. "It was funny for me," he said looking at the girls. "Look I'm sorry that I did not mean to scare you," he said softly as Nick walked in.

"You too?" Kevin asked his baby brother. He did not find joes joke very funny.

Nick put his hands up in defense. "Yea, I knew," he said softly. "I did not approve and I was tying to talk him out of it."

Kevin shook his heads at his brother. "Apologize," he said sounding father like.

"I'm sorry," Nick said first then looked over at Joe. He cleared his throat.

Joe took a deep breath in. "Yeah I'm sorry," he said. "I did not mean to scare you that bad."

"Group hug?" Kevin said, just like his character.

Everyone laughed and joined into a group hug all friends still.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. This is the next one-shot. This one will be about the three brothers. Enjoy and please leave a review, or suggest a plot idea.

Tonight there was no moon, so the whole place was in pitch black expect for the light coming from the cabins. Suddenly a cell phone started to ring. Ding, ding, ding before Joe jonas picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered hoping that it was his manager.

The person on the whole end was not joe managers. "What your favorite scary movie?" The voice asked.

This person had caught joe attention. He had figured that it was Demi getting back at him for the previous prank he had played on the girls dealing with Jason and Friday the 13th. "Very funny, Demi," Joe sang standing up in his cabin. Joe had stayed in the cabin alone while his brothers nick and Kevin had gone on some hike or something, that Joe could not remember.

"Do I sound like a Demi to you!?" The voice asked sounding pretty annoyed. "So how about the question?" The voice snapped out.

Joe smirked and paced around his cabin. "You already know the answer to this question, Demi," he sang out amused at her attempt. "It's Halloween, but scream is a very close second."

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not Demi!?" The voice asked, now beyond annoyed and into fury. "Maybe you should go to her cabin. I have a surprise for you. Since you don't want to play my game."

Now Joe was no longer amused but he was getting annoyed. "Alright this stupid game is not amusing anymore Demi," he snapped out. "Drop it!" All joe heard was the dial tone. He shook his head, and put the phone down. He sat down on his bed and picked up the guitar when he glades out hearing a loud bang. "Am I suppose to come out and check out the strange noise?" He asked towards the door. Suddenly his phone rang again, he glanced at the called Id it was nick. He answered the phone. "Hey, where are you?" He answered.

Nick voice was panicked. "Joe you need to leave now before he comes and gets out," Nick said then Joe could hear some kind of struggle and Nick screamed.

"Nick!" Joe exclaimed as he jumped onto his feet. "Nick! Nick! This is not funny! Nick stop playing!" Joe yelled into the phone suddenly the line went dead.

Nick looked up at Kevin and could not help but laugh. "Teach him to stop playing tricks on us."

Kevin nodded, he did not agree with his younger brother methods but he did agreed that Joe had to stop playing these tricks on him.

Now Joe was panicked, he could see the girls playing a prank on him but it was just out of character for Nick to do something like that. Joe had to force nick into helping him prank the girls. Joe stared out the window, he needed to go out and save his younger brother but he did not know if he wanted to risk dying. The phone rang again and it was nick again. Joe answered the phone. "Nick are you okay?"

"No I don't think that he is," the voice rang on the other end of the phone. "Now you are going to play my little game or your brother is going to get it."

Joe felt a lump forming in his throat. "Don't you do anything to him!" Joe ordered. "What do I have to do?" He asked struggling to hide the fear that was quickly forming in his voice.

The voice chuckled. "Just walk out into the forest and the game will begin," the voice hung up. Nick removed the voice changer from his mouth and looked up at Kevin. "This is going well," he mused.

Kevin nodded his head. "Yes it is," he crossed his arms over his chest. "After this is done, all these stupid pranks are over, nick."

Joe had ran into the forest. As he got deeper into the dark eerie forest, he had wished that he had brought a weapon instead of not having anything. Joe looked around. "I'm here now leave my brother alone," Joe tried to yell, but it came out a little bit nervous.

Suddenly a masked figure with the ghost face mask jumped out at Joe with what appeared to be a knife and went after Joe.

Joe jumped nearly out of his skin and took off a dead run. Joe was running and he glanced over his shoulder to see that he was still being followed but Joe tripped over a tree and fell to the ground.

Ghost face hovered over Joe before taking off the masked revealing it was nick. Nick started to laugh. "Being on the other end isn't fun now is it?" He asked.

Joe looked up at Nick then stood up seeing Kevin come out of the forest. Joe slowly got onto his feet. "This was all a prank?"

Kevin and Nick nodded their heads. "To show you how it feels because we are all tired of being pranked. Maybe now you will stop," Nick said.

Joe nodded his head as they walked back to their cabin. "I won't be do any pranking for a while," Joe said but he wasn't telling the whole truth. His brother would just have to wait and see but for now their would be peace.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ thank you guys so much for your positive support! This one-shot is centered around the brothers and Demi after filming camp Rock. Enjoy! Also if you guys have a idea that you want me to do, just leave it in a review or pm me.

Filming had long finished for camp Rock, now the Jonas brothers and Demi were on tour. They had just found out that Disney had said alright to a second camp rock. So many people had finally in love with the story. Joe had not played on a prank on anyone since camp rock, but tonight that was going to change.

Joe, Kevin, and Nick, were getting ready for their concert while Demi was performing. Joe was enjoying his girlfriend singing. Normally Joe was not the type to date a co-star, but with Demi there was something different about them. Joe looked over at Kevin and Nick, and was trying to avoid the smirk growing on his face. "This concert is going to be a scream," he spoke some amusement in his tone.

Kevin and Nick exchanged a glance, but figured that Joe had meant the screaming tween girls. "It's always a scream," commented nick.

Joe simply nodded his head not wanting to give too much of the plan away. Demi had just finished singing when she ran into her boyfriends arms. "Good luck out there, the crowd is pumped!" She said still really excited from her performance.

Joe smiled and lightly kissed her. "Thank you, baby," Joe glanced at his brother and the three of them headed onto the stage. Joe, Kevin, and Nick all took their places on the stage. Joe glanced over at the crowd then took the microphone. "Are you all ready for an amazing show tonight?" Joe yelled.

The crowd erupted with yeses all over the place. Joe smirked and the boys began to place music as the crowd went wild.

The boys had already played a couple of songs when they started playing the beginning of, "burning up," suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw that a masked figure, wearing a Michael Myers mask was walking onto to stage. Kevin glanced over at Joe, another stupid prank, he thought to himself. Though as the masked figure got closer Kevin noticed something that the knife was real. Kevin let go of his guitar, making a loud bang across the stage making Joe and Nick stop playing.

Nick jumped away from the drums his eyes began looking at Joe, but Joe appeared just as afraid as Kevin and Nick.

Joe let the microphone drop onto the floor as the masked figured walked closer to the band. Now the three boys stood close to each other, they all had a horrified express draped across their faces.

The masked figure held out the knife and lunged at the three boys. The boys took off across the stage to the backstage area. They wanted to scream, but didn't.

The masked figured followed them backstage, as the crowd went wild with fear. The masked figure reached over to Joe and pulled him over to the man with the Michael Myers mask. Joe had a terrified express but leaned over and ripe the mask off the man.

The man that had been wearing the mask, had just turned out to be some actor that Joe had hired off the streets. Joe turned and smirked for this brother. "This time it was not me," he said proudly.

Nick eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze, Nick had always kept his temper under control, but Nick felt that Joe had just gone too far this time. "It was a prank!?" Nick screamed at brother. "At our concert, Joe? What the hell!?" He demanded.

Joe was taken back by nicks fury. Joe glanced over at Kevin who had just walked off. "It was a prank, calm down man," Joe said annoyed that Nick would be this upset at Joe over a prank.

"Calm down!?" Nick exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "This could have cost us out concert and our career Joe. Don't you care?"

"Nick, you are being stupid," Joe told his brother. Now Joe was just as mad as Nick was.

"You know what?" Nick said and did not wait for Joe to answer. "This right here is the end of the band!" Nick yelled and turned on his heels.

Joe looked down at the ground, had this prank cost him the band? He shook his head, he was Joe jonas, he did not need them. He would do just fine.


End file.
